Let him go (vf)
by Arya Cahill
Summary: Depuis qu'ils ont quitté Zo, Zoro a eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à propos des récents événements. Seul, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il doit penser sur le sujet. Peut-être que tout ce dont il a besoin est un peu d'aide de ses nakamas ?


Leur voyage en direction du pays de Wa était paisible. Presque trop paisible. Ce qui n'aidait pas le tourbillon de pensées dans sa tête. Au moins, s'ils avaient rencontré des ennemis, il aurait été en mesure de se défouler et relâcher la pression. Depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, Zoro avait été plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la séparation de l'équipage sur Sabaody. Les événements qui s'étaient passés après leur réunion n'avaient pas été assez inquiétants pour qu'il soit anxieux.

Mais c'était différent cette fois. Ce n'était pas un officier de la marine quelconque ou un corsaire, mais un des quatre empereurs. Big Mom bon sang !

L'escrimeur ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne prenait cela plus au sérieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un autre empereur sur leurs traces quand ils avaient déjà mis Kaido en colère. Les membres de l'équipage présents avec lui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Comme si c'était juste une autre mission de sauvetage et tout allait bien se passer. Pas de problème. Rien d'inhabituel, pas vrai ? En plus de cela, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à ce qu'il pouvait se passer sur Whole Cake Island.

Est-ce que Luffy était en difficulté ? Il ne devrait pas douter, il savait de quoi son capitaine était capable, mais Big Mom ? Elle était d'un tout autre niveau que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués. Est-ce que les autres allaient bien ? Nami et les autres s'étaient améliorés, Zoro en était parfaitement conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet alors qu'ils étaient si loin de lui. Pedro et Carrot s'étaient fait embarqués dans ce bazar. En fait, c'était plus Pedro puisque Carrot s'était infiltrée dans le bateau sans l'accord des personnes concernées.

Pourquoi était-il si nerveux à ce sujet ? Pas seulement à cause des raisons citées, il en était sûr.

Il arrêta de faire des pompes pour s'asseoir sur le sol du poste de surveillance du sous-marin. Le bretteur posa son regard sur l'horizon, respirant fortement à cause de l'effort effectué. Les poissons étaient en train de nager autour du Polar Tang, parfois se chassant joyeusement les uns les autres, parfois touchant de leurs nageoires les hublots. Leur bonne humeur contrastait avec la sienne. Depuis leur départ, il s'était isolé dans cette pièce la plupart du temps, ne voulant pas s'en prendre à ses camarades sans le vouloir, espérant que faire sa musculation habituelle le calmerait. Flashs news, pas du tout.

Tout cela à cause du Sourcil en Vrille.

Zoro faisait confiance à Sanji pour protéger l'équipage lorsqu'il n'était pas là pour le faire lui-même. Il mettait sa vie entre ses mains sans aucun problème. Et quand ils étaient enfin arrivés sur Zo, il était parti. Sans rien de plus qu'une note merdique, sans raison suffisamment bonne pour le satisfaire.

 _À mes amis :_

 _Il y a cette fille que je dois voir vite fait._

 _Je vous promets que je reviendrai._

 _Sanji._

Alors quoi ? Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour partir était une proposition en mariage et une femme ? Peut-être que Zoro était en train d'exagérer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il pouvait se passer là-bas. Et si le blond ne voulait pas revenir avec eux ? Et si c'était un piège de Big Mom ? À cause des événements de l'île des Hommes-Poissons, elle leur reprochait déjà la perte de ses bonbons et gâteaux adorés.

Voulant mettre toute son énergie pour oublier le stupide love-cook, Zoro était sur le point de commencer à soulever ses haltères lorsque son attention fut capturée par un son dans le couloir. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, suivit par les pas de ses compagnons, Robin et Usopp, qu'il avait à peine vu ces derniers jours à cause de son besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et de se calmer par ses propres moyens, ce qui avait été un échec pour l'instant. Robin avait apporté une bouteille de saké et deux tasses de café pour Usopp et elle. Usopp était déjà en train de s'asseoir et de bricoler une radio pour la réparer pendant qu'elle lui donnait sa part. Le regard de Zoro se déplaça entre les deux, se demandant s'ils essaieraient de le faire parler de la situation ou venaient juste passer du temps ensemble pour boire. Il sut ce que cela serait lorsque Robin et Usopp échangèrent un regard. La Discussion alors. Zoro soupira.

« Zoro, il nous a été impossible de ne pas remarquer que tu t'étais quelque peu… isolé ces derniers jour, dit calmement Robin. »

Usopp remua sur son coussin, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'était pas difficile d'en déduire que les récents événements ayant eu lieu sur Zo et ce qui se passe sur Whole Cake Island avaient quelque chose à voir avec ça, ajouta Usopp. »

Le second bût quelques gorgées et essuya sa bouche avec sa main.

« C'est la seconde fois que je te vois aussi contrarié… ou bouleversé et nous savons tous les deux quand était la première fois. D'une certaine façon, je pense que c'est même pire, insinua Robin. »

À ces mots, Usopp releva la tête de sa radio, semblant aussi pâle que s'il avait vu un revenant. Il leur jeta un regard peu assuré auquel ils répondirent avec un signe de la tête. Il soupira. _Oh…C'était à Ce Moment-Là. Parfois, la culpabilité le tourmentait encore comme un fantôme du passé. Cela devenait plus supportable de jours en jours, mais le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait ne le quitterait jamais entièrement._

« Et ? Si c'était le cas ? grogna Zoro. Laissez-moi vous poser une question à mon tour : pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas plus contrariés par tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Ils se regardèrent, semblant se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose.

« Franky, Robin et moi avons discuté de cette situation pendant que tu … te morfondais, commença Usopp (ignorant Zoro qui s'exclama « Je ne me morfonds pas !»). Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais. On est en colère aussi, mais nous sommes en colère contre les circonstances. Pas contre lui ou eux. Parce que s'il n'y avait pas eu l'alliance et ces problèmes avec Wa, on serait allé sauver Sanji, comme il l'a déjà fait tellement de fois auparavant pour nous. »

Zoro resta silencieux à ces mots. Robin sourit comme si elle savait ce à quoi il pensait.

« Sanji-san était le premier à monter à bord du train pour me sauver. Cela lui importait peu qu'il ne sache pas encore ce qu'il se passait, il l'a fait quand même. De sa propre initiative, raconta Robin.

\- Sans parler du fait qu'il m'a aussi sauvé la vie là-bas. À deux reprises. Quand il m'a libéré sur le Puffing Tom et quand Sanji a empêché Jabura de me tuer et s'est chargé du combat. S'il n'avait pas été présent ce jour-là, eh bien… je crois que je ne me trompe pas en disant que je ne serais pas là non plus à vous parler, rappela Usopp. »

Zoro regarda l'autre côté de la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées et réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient dit.

« Pourquoi Franky n'est pas présent pour cette petite réunion ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est en train d'aider le mécanicien du sous-marin à améliorer leurs technologies. Et on pensait que l'on serait les mieux placés pour cela, répondit Robin avec un sourire malicieux. »

Il marmonna.

« M'empêcher de me morfondre ? »

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils l'aient obligé à parler pour ça. C'était ridicule !

« Non. Pour te convaincre d'être honnête avec nous et toi-même. Puisque c'est clairement la seule chose que tu ne fais pas en ce moment. »

Non… C'était faux. Ce n'était pas la seule chose.

« Tu te rappelles le moment où Sanji parlait avec Luffy des raisons du départ de Robin ? demanda Usopp. »

Zoro ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais Usopp le fit avant lui.

« Parce que moi oui. J'étais juste à côté de lui avec Franky sur le toit du train. Tu étais tellement inquiet pour lui que tu as même contesté un ordre de Luffy qui avait dit à Sanji de tout faire pour récupérer Robin et de leur en faire baver. »

Zoro soupira, un peu embarrassé par cela, se rappelant la réponse du cuistot à son inquiétude qui lui avait donné toutes les raisons suffisantes pour garder ses préoccupations pour lui, pour qu'ainsi Sanji ne le taquine plus comme il l'avait fait.

« Ouais, très bien, peut-être que j'étais…, il s'arrêta quand il vit la tête que faisaient Robin et Usopp. Okay, j'étais vraiment inquiet, et peut-être que je le suis un tout petit peu pour lui en ce moment, mais vraiment, c'est surtout pour Luffy et les autres…

\- Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle tu étais en train d'écouter… ou devrais-je dire d'espionner la conversation où on parlait de lui ? gloussa Robin. »

Il grogna, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il leur fasse changer d'avis maintenant qu'ils étaient si sûrs d'eux à ce sujet. Ce qui était vrai, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'admettre cependant.

« Pour ce qui d'être en colère ou quoique ce soit d'autre, tu sais tout comme nous quelles ont été ses motivations. Il n'avait pas le choix. »

Zoro hocha de la tête, sachant parfaitement à quoi elle faisait référence. Le second savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient tous les deux raisons.

En effet, Nami leur avait expliqué que Brook, Chopper, Caesar (même s'ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire de lui) et elle avaient été pris en otages par les Fire Tank Pirates et il n'y avait eu aucun moyen de les battre (ce dont Sanji aurait été parfaitement capable) sans les mettre en danger. En plus de cela, ils avaient clairement menacé les vies des cuisiniers du Baratie et surtout, la vie de Zeff, le père adoptif de Sanji.

Le truc était… qu'il n'était pas en colère envers Sanji ou les autres. Zoro était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas être allé à sa recherche. Pour ne pas aller le sauver. Il savait qu'il devrait être là-bas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et c'était vraiment tout le problème. Il n'était pas avec lui alors qu'un tas d'ennuis pouvaient leur tomber dessus à Whole Cake Island.

Quand Kuma lui avait transféré la douleur de Luffy, la première chose que Sanji avait fait en se réveillant avait été de courir le chercher, terrifié à l'idée que son camarade soit mort. Il l'a aidé à garder cela secret de Luffy et de l'équipage. Il savait déjà avant cela qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour n'importe quoi, mais il avait eu la confirmation qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour Luffy ce jour-là lorsque Sanji avait offert de prendre sa douleur à sa place. Il lui faisait confiance pour faire ce qui était juste et devait être fait. Mais d'une certaine façon, à cause de sa force, il avait oublié que Sanji était une partie de l'équipage qu'il devait aussi protéger.

Ce qui était probablement pire était qu'il s'était délibérément éloigné de lui récemment à cause de… sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. Après les événements de Thriller Bark, il avait été de plus en attaché au Sourcil en Vrille et avait pensé que s'il gardait ses distances, ces émotions disparaîtraient. Il pensait que ce serait facile. Quelle réussite cela avait été ! Et quel idiot il était ! Le bretteur n'aurait jamais cru que Sanji lui manquerait à ce point un jour et il était terriblement inquiet. Après qu'il ait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de lui ses sentiments, sans succès, il était maintenant en train de le regretter, quelle ironie ! Il aurait dû venir avec eux pour le ramener, mais puisqu'il était le second de l'équipage, il était automatiquement dans un groupe différent de celui de Luffy.

D'une certaine manière, la Discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait éclairci les choses pour lui et il se sentait plus léger, comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé et qu'il voyait tout cela sous un jour nouveau. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire et son visage s'adoucit.

Usopp arrêta de bidouiller sa radio (apparemment réparée, puisqu'ils pouvaient maintenant entendre une musique s'en échapper) et le regarda. Souriant à Robin qui lui retourna le sourire, il se leva et elle l'imita, comme s'ils avaient accompli leur devoir et en étaient fiers.

« Eh bien, Bretteur-san, il semblerait que tout se soit arrangé. J'espère que maintenant que tout va mieux, nous te verrons plus souvent en haut, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil, qui lui arracha un rictus.

\- Oh oui ! Zoro tu devrais voir les choses que Franky et moi avons construit avec l'aide de quelques membres de l'équipage, c'est si incroyable que tu en resteras bouche bée ! s'exclama Usopp, tout excité. »

Zoro rit, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son camarade.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, mais pour l'instant je crois que je vais rester encore un peu ici. Pour… vous savez, réfléchir encore un peu.

\- Comme tu veux ! cria Usopp pendant qu'il quittait la pièce avec Robin. »

Zoro s'allongea, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête et pensa à tout cela.

Dans la pièce, la radio qu'Usopp avait laissé diffusait une chanson qui lui faisait penser à sa propre situation. La chanson était en quelque sorte en train d'exprimer ses sentiments bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait fait lui-même, ce qu'il n'était pas surprenant vu son peu d'aisance avec les mots.

" _Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go_

 _You see him when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

 _Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him too much and you dived too deep_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go"_

Zoro soupira, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet dans l'immédiat.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve dans les situations les plus chiantes ? Quel merdier. »

Il resta dans cette pièce pendant une autre heure avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se décida à débarquer sans frapper à la porte. Le capitaine de ce navire entra, sa casquette sur la tête et Kikoku bloqué contre son épaule par son bras gauche.

« Zoro-ya, apparemment on vient de recevoir le journal, dit Trafalgar Law. Peut-être que nous aurons quelques informations sur Luffy-ya alors viens en haut avec moi. »

Le bretteur se leva et le suivit à travers tous ces couloirs. Trafalgar pensait peut-être qu'il était subtil, mais il pouvait voir quand il regardait aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible derrière lui pour voir s'il le suivait toujours. Et qu'est-ce que cela faisait s'il s'était perdu « quelques » fois dans ce sous-marin ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si ces couloirs se ressemblaient tous !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle commune où les deux équipages étaient réunis ainsi que Kinemon, Kanjuro et Raizu. Franky, Robin et Usopp sourirent quand il entra, soulagés qu'il se sente assez bien pour sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était pratiquement enfermé plusieurs heures par jour. Zoro leur retourna le sourire, se sentant légèrement coupable qu'ils se soient inquiétés pour lui aussi.

« Hey ! Regarde ça ! On dirait que notre capitaine et les autres ont fait un sacré foutoir là-bas ! ria Franky. »

À ces mots, Trafalgar arracha le journal des mains de Franky pour le lire, paniqué. Il sembla de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de sa lecture pour finalement avoir l'air résigné. Le Chirurgien de la Mort le donna à Zoro, soupirant.

« Ils étaient supposés être discrets… Pourquoi ai-je même osé penser qu'il pouvait le faire ? dit le capitaine des Heart, secouant sa tête, exaspéré. »

Zoro sourit d'un air satisfait, lisant tout le bazar que son Capitaine avait créé, et rit quand le journaliste le présenta comme l'instigateur de cette opération de grande envergure parce que, sérieusement ? C'était probablement la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais lu. Cependant, il arrêta de lire, lorsqu'en arrivant à la partie où ils pensaient que Luffy deviendrait bientôt le cinquième empereur (il ne pouvait pas être plus fier), il entendit des rires et vit tous les autres qui semblaient soudainement plus excités de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Apparemment, les nouvelles primes sont arrivées avec le journal, répondit Law, roulant des yeux en lui tendant un papier. »

Luffy avait une prime d'un milliard et cinq cents millions de berry ! Il fit un sourire en coin, son capitaine s'était vraiment surpassé cette fois ! Mais ce qui attira son attention fut la vue de Franky et Usopp ricanant et Robin riant doucement tout en le regardant.

« Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

\- Dis-moi, Bro. De combien était ta prime déjà ? »

Il avait une mauvaise impression, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu le sais déjà. Trois cent vingt millions. Pourquoi ? »

Puis, son regard se posa sur la feuille de papier que tenait Robin. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Cela devait être une horrible hallucination, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Si c'était le cas, il n'allait jamais arrêter d'en entendre parler. Sanji l'embêterait avec ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Argh… Sur le poster, il pouvait clairement lire le montant de la prime qui causerait la fin de sa tranquillité.

Vinsmoke Sanji – 330 million de Berry.

« FOUTU CUISTOT ! »

* * *

Salut !

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic ! : )

Il y a une forte possibilité que je poste une suite, que ce soit un OS ou une fic à chapitres.

Je voulais écrite cette fic depuis un moment. Eh bien, surtout depuis que j'ai vu la réaction de Zoro par rapport au départ de Sanji sur Zo parce que ça m'énervait assez. Je veux dire qu'il n'était pas là pour t'embêter, pas besoin d'agir comme si tu t'en fichais et être aussi rude. Surtout quand c'est évident que tu tiens à lui et que tu t'inquiètes. Donc j'avais besoin de corriger cela parce que ça m'embêtait. )

One Piece appartient à Oda et la chanson "Let her go", que j'ai légèrement modifié, à Passenger.

Bye!


End file.
